


Short Skirts

by LovelyOtakuLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtakuLove/pseuds/LovelyOtakuLove
Summary: Percy and Nico go to a Halloween partyOf course they aren't trying to impress anyone..Or at least they won't admit they are!Seems like Nico has and idea on how to get them to notice them...Jercy Frazeleo and SolangeloA bit of Pernico but they just fooling aroundWriting prompt, "The skirt is short on purpose."





	Short Skirts

Prompt used from unadult otp prompts book

"Why is the skirt so short?" Nico asked giving Percy a strange look.

"The skirt is short on purpose." Percy replied pulling up the skirt to the cheerleaders costume up even higher.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I know that, but cheerleaders don't even wear skirts that short. If they did there is no way I would have let Hazel join."

Percy adjusted the top and looked at himself in the mirror. The costume was completely blue except for a few gold accents and his skirt was so short it covered only up until just below his butt.

"Perfect!" He smiled flattening the front of the skirt.

"What, Looking to impress someone? Maybe a certain blonde haired dork with blue eyes?" Nico smirked.

"What thinking I might steal your man? I think he might be to distracted looking at the guy who shoved himself into a pair of shorts three sizes to small." Percy laughed looking at Nico's attempt at a sexy firefighter.

Nico wore shorts even shorter than Percy's skirt, suspenders over a navy blue T-shirt, and a plastic Firefighter hat you could probably find at a dollar store.

Nico blushed,"You know who I mean you dork!"

At the party...

Percy looked over at Jason Grace. Who he did NOT have a crush on. He merely wished to become closer with the absolutely gorgeous, handsome, hot... AGAIN Percy did NOT have a crush on him no matter what Nico said. Though he may have made quick turns going past him, which might have made his skirt ride up just a bit... That was completely irrelevant. He looked over at Nico who was making a frustrated expression staring over at Will who was talking with a few of his siblings.

"I have an idea." Nico said and put his hands on Percy's butt and started groping him.

"What are you doing?!?" Percy cried out flustered.

"Shhhhhh! Just follow my lead!" Nico pulled Percy's hands onto his own butt.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Percy questioned.

"Like you can talk." Nico said slipping a hand under his skirt and snapping one of the sides of his blue panties against his hip making him yelp.

"What are we doing this for anyway?" Percy questioned but still continued.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you were that oblivious, turn around."

Percy looked behind him to see Jason, glaring at Nico. Their eyes met and Jason looked away. He turned back to look at Nico to see Will, who was of course dressed as a doctor, walking towards them.

"Speak for yourself." Percy said as Will walked over to them.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Hey Neeks!" Will interrupted him smiling, but you could tell he was holding something in.

"Hey-y Will." Nico said blushing, his crush as obvious as the sun was bright.

"What you doing?" Will smiled, but his eyes seemed to glare at Percy.

"N-nothing... Just talking." He responded, although his hands were still up Percy's skirt and Percy's hands were in his back pockets.

"Really? Why don't we go talk over there!" He said pointing with one hand to the bottom steps of the staircase, and wrapping the other arm around Nico's waist.

"Sure..." He removed his hands from beneath Percy's skirt and walked over to the steps with Will.

Almost as soon as they left Luke appeared in front of Percy slipping his hands underneath his skirt giving his butt a nice squeeze before starting to massage it.

"Hey babe nice panties..." He said smirking.

"Luke, how many times do I have to say I'm not interested anymore..." Percy sighed grabbing Luke's wrists and moving them in front of him.

"Oh come on..." Luke said caressing his cheek.

"Nope! Go, now. I do not want to see you again tonight." He pushed him away.

"So does that me-" He started.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Nope."

"Fine...." He grumbled and walked off.

"Exes giving you trouble?" Jason said from behind Percy.

He sighed, "He really doesn't know when to give up..."

"Nice skirt by the way." Jason said grinning.

"Thanks... Nice costume." He replied blushing.

Jason was dressed as a pilot, except his button down shirt was undone revealing his rather muscular chest.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"I guess..." Percy tugged on his skirt a bit.

Jason smirked, "Really? You and Nico seemed to be having some fun earlier."

"Well... you know." Percy said blushing pointing over at Nico and Will, they were making out.

Nico was attempting to sit on his lap without breaking the kiss, which did cause some difficulty.

"Well that was fast."

Percy sighed, "I don't understand him sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Jason laughed.

"Okay well, more like never but you get what I mean." Percy plopped down on the couch pushed up against the wall behind them.

Jason sat down next to him draping his arm over Percy's shoulders pulling him closer. And to no surprise at all, to anyone, a blush spread across Percy's face as he snuggled himself up next to the blonde.

"Hello there my friend!" Someone called over to Jason and gave him a peck on the cheek, which did annoy Percy.

"Hey, Leo." He replied pushing off the guy.

"Hello, you must be friend's with Jason! I am his much superior friend, Leo! Nice to meet you." He said putting out his hand for him to shake.

"Leo....." Jason replied in a threatening tone.

Leo pulled back his hand and threw himself onto Percy opposite of Jason.

"No!!! Protect me from the evil Jason, stranger!" Leo buried his head in Percy shoulder as Percy tried to push him away.

"Get off me!" Percy cried obviously annoyed by Jason's friend.

"Leo!" Jason yelled glaring at him.

Leo pouted and got off Percy and moved to Jason's side. He sat back deep in the couch, leaning against his friend a little as he mumbled about how Jason was a terrible friend.

"What's going on over here?" Said a voice from over past Leo.

Percy looked up, it was Frank. Frank's cousin, Clarisse, was the one having the party.

"FRANK!!!" Leo screamed loud enough for the whole room to hear despite the blaring music.

Frank was then pulled on to the couch next to Leo. Leo then put one of his legs over Frank's lap and and grabbed onto his arm pulling him close.

"Whoa... Is something wrong?" Frank asked running a hand through Leo's messy head of hair.

Leo fake sobbed and cried out, "Jason is being mean!" 

Frank sighed, "wanna go upstairs? Hazel is taking a nap... Apparently someone gave her alcohol."

"Does that mean cuddles?" The boy said hopefully.

"Why do I have a feeling you mean more than cuddles..." Frank said rubbing Leo's back.

Leo made a fake shocked expression, "I would never!"

Frank rolled his eyes, "last time you said that Clarisse was threatening to throw us out."

"That was once!" Leo cried.

"It was the third time."

"Baby~..." Leo groaned snuggling his arm.

"Well I will be taking this one upstairs. Bye Jason, Percy." Frank sighed picking up Leo princess style and kissing his nose on 'this'.

Leo giggled and wrapped his arms a rounds Frank's neck.

Percy leaned on Jason, blushing a bit as he looked up at Jason.

Percy looked up at Jason to see his beautiful sky blue eyes staring up at him. He leaned down to stare deeper, lips getting closer by the second. There was only inches of space between them when Percy... heard a snap and felt a flash of light in front of him.

"Nico~!!!" Percy groaned.

"Oh did a interrupt something?" Nico laughed holding up his phone.

Percy groaned again, "what do you want!"

"Well~... I was just about to tell you I'm leaving and wanted to see if you wanted me to drive you..." Will Solace stood behind the boy now with a nice jacket on.

"Ready to go?" He asked putting an arm on his shoulder.

"No! Go! I do not want to hear any of the gross things you are going to be doing tonight! Leave!"

"Fine... Let's go babe." Nico said tugging on one side of Will's jacket.

"Babe?" Percy snorted.

"Hush you." Nico responded swirling his hips.

Jason laughed and leaned towards Percy squishing him with his weight. He pulled Percy closer to him and sighed.

"Well, would you like to continue?" He said looking at the boy he was currently squishing.

Percy blushed and nodded his head just the slightest, then looked up at Jason once again. He tilted his head back and felt Jason's lips press against his own.

Jason put his hands in Percy's hair pulling, tugging, and playing with it while they kissed. He felt Percy pull his arms around his neck pulling him down and deeper into the kiss.

They were like that for a few minutes taking short breaks to breathe and stare at each other.

Percy felt himself being picked up and placed onto Jason's lap.

Finally, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes.

"Hey... Wanna stay over tonight?" Jason asked rubbing Percy's back and starting to nibble on his neck.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllllll that it!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> It only took me over a month!   
> (Because I'm lazy)  
> I might do the other characters perspective...  
> Words: 1571


End file.
